1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for reproducing partial handwritten content selected by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, such as a data and voice communication function, a photographing or a moving image function, a voice storing function, a function of reproducing a music file via a speaker system, and a function of displaying an image or a video.
Some mobile terminals may have an additional function for reproducing games, and other mobile terminals may be realized as multimedia devices. In addition, according to acceleration in the development of smart phones, various applications are increasingly developed and used.